Carl Macek
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. |death = April 10, 2010 (aged 58) |deathplace = Topanga, California, U.S. |cause = Heart attack |family = Svea Macek (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Screenwriter Script Editor Casting Director Voice Actor Voice Director Director Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles Houston* |active = 1979-2006 |status = Deceased }}Carl F. Macek (September 21, 1951 – April 17, 2010) was an American screenwriter, script editor, casting director, dialogue and voice director, storyboard artist, director, producer, and voice actor on numerous English-language adaptations of anime during the 1980s and 1990s. He is best known for his work on the Robotech series. His work is considered by many to have been invaluable in creating mainstream awareness of Japanese animation in the United States. Career Macek graduated from Cal State Fullerton in 1974 with a bachelor's degree in the theory and criticism of visual media. Carl Macek came to public attention in 1985 as the producer and story editor of the influential animated television series Robotech, which he produced for Harmony Gold USA. Robotech is considered one of the titles most responsible for igniting anime fandom in North America and internationally. Macek intended to produce a sequel to Robotech, Robotech II: The Sentinels, but this project was canceled. While at Harmony Gold, Macek also produced the little-known, rarely-seen Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years (which combines the almost-unrelated stories of Captain Harlock and Queen Millennia). Macek went on to co-found (with Jerry Beck) Streamline Pictures in 1988. Joining him were writers who had worked with him on Robotech, most notably, Steve Kramer, Tom Wyner, Gregory Snegoff and Ardwight Chamberlain, each of whom are also experienced voice actors. Streamline Pictures was one of the first American companies to successfully deal in the regular production of imported Japanese animation. Among the titles released by Streamline are Lensman, Robot Carnival, Doomed Megalopolis, Twilight of the Cockroaches, Crying Freeman, Wicked City, Fist of the North Star: The Movie, Akira, Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo as well as the original English dub versions of Hayao Miyazaki's Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro, Laputa: The Castle in the Sky, My Neighbor Totoro, and Kiki's Delivery Service. As of 1993, Streamline Pictures distributed their anime through Orion Pictures and was eventually purchased by Orion in 1996. Both companies are now defunct. He was working as a scriptwriter for the English dub of Naruto and Bleach for Viz Media, and consulting for Harmony Gold on Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles before his death. Macek died of a heart attack on April 10, 2010 in Topanga, California, USA, as confirmed by his former business partner Jerry Beck. Barely three months before his sudden death, Macek recorded a lengthy two-and-a-half-hour podcast interview with Anime News Network, offering an extensive retrospective on his entire career. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Documentaries *''Akira: Production Report'' (1988) - Katsuhiro Ōtomo, Katsuji Misawa, Shōji Yamashiro Anime Dubbing Anime *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Cart Driver (ep. 1), Soldier Securing Silkie (ep. 1), Civilian Bystander (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Human Mechanic 1 (ep. 18) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Crystal's Aide (ep. 40) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Additional Voices *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - King, Announcer (ep. 1), Rescuer 2 (ep. 3), Navigator (ep. 4), Pilot with Blue Hair (ep. 4) , Tower Tech 2 (ep. 8), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Military Tech 3 (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Sergeant (ep. 1) (Streamline Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Cop (ep. 1), Transvestite 1 (ep. 1), Assembly Speaker (ep. 2), Hide (ep. 2; various loops), Kunio (ep. 2; one loop), Hotel Desk Worker (ep. 3) (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Egyptian Officer, Thug Guard (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Interpol Officer 1, Servant 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Guild Officer, Barfly, Customer (Streamline Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Drowning Father, Enola Gay Crew 2, Soup Server *''Lensman'' (1984) - Human Tech *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Jackal *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Earth Hangar Announcement *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Airport Demon #2 (Streamline Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Catbus (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Radio Announcer (Streamline Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Committee Member C Voice Director *3x3 Eyes (Streamline Dub) *Aura Battler Dunbine *Barefoot Gen *Crying Freeman (Streamline/ADV Dub) *Fist of the North Star: The Movie *Kiki's Delivery Service (Streamline Dub) *Lupin the 3rd Part II (Streamline Dub; eps. 145 & 155) *Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo (Streamline Dub) *Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro (Streamline Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part I (Streamline Dub) *Robotech: The Movie *My Neighbor Totoro (Streamline Dub) *Once Upon a Time *Robotech II: The Sentinels *Space Adventure Cobra (Streamline Dub) *Vampire Hunter D (Streamline Dub) *Wicked City (Streamline Dub) Writer *Aura Battler Dunbine *Barefoot Gen *Bleach *Kiki's Delivery Service *Lensman *Megazone 23 - Part I *My Neighbor Totoro *Naruto *Once Upon a Time *Robotech *Robotech: The Movie *Zillion Trivia *Macek is one of the most controversial figures amongst English anime fandom. Streamline Pictures-dubbed anime were among the first to be available on home video as well as broadcast on cable. Over the years, he has seen his share of detractors and proponents, for while he did help to bring Japanese animation titles and series to the United States, his edits, re-rewrites and mash-ups (particularly under Harmony Gold) angered many fans of the original titles and series. To this day, anime fans still remained divided between appreciation and scorn for his work. External Links *Carl Macek on the Internet Movie Database *Carl Macek at the Anime News Network Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films